I know it's wrong but it feels so right
by KnickKnackBlack
Summary: A series of sexual one-shots between very unlikely couples. Ginny/Luna and Hermione/Draco so far.
1. Ginny and Luna

Please don't hate this story, it's my first ever sex scene let alone a lesbian sex scene. Nothing but positive reviews please.

* * *

I know it's wrong but it feels so right

"My name is Ginevra Alice Potter, I've been married for twelve years now and I am somewhat happy with my life. I have two beautiful kids who are now both in school and my husband is constantly working. Don't get me wrong, I love Harry with all my heart, it's just we don't have sex as often as we use to. It is now down to once a month, if I'm lucky twice.

Every once in a while I'd get lonely and bring Harry dinner at work where I would attempt to seduce him so we could have sex. But he is always so busy.

But lately when I would bring him dinner I'd drop it off and leave. I had seen an old friend from school around the ministry and we'd hang out every night. At first it was just two friends catching up but as the weeks went by it developed into something more. Our feelings for each other sky rocketed. We both knew our feelings for each other. So we did something about it.

We had an 'accidental' sexual encounter.

There I was, visiting the apartment of my old school friend…"

_I knocked on the front door nervously. I was always nervous when I approached the house. Every single night._

_No answer._

_So I decided to let myself in. Maybe, my knock was too soft and wasn't audible over the music playing in the other room. I was unable to see this friend of mine for the past few days because Harry had taken two days off to surprisingly be with me. But did I get the one thing I wanted the most? No. All I got was a lousy dinner that he swears he cooked, but I know it was take out. And a small kiss goodnight. Once again I tried to initiate sex. But he was to tired. He was making excuses only a shy teenage girl would use when her boyfriend was horny._

_I looked in the kitchen, not there. The living room, nope. The bathroom door was wide open so not in there. But then there was one lone door. The door to the bedroom. I out my ear to the door, I could hear a muffled voice but couldn't make out what they were saying. So I reached for the door knob and turned it ever so slightly and gently pushed open the door._

_There she was, spread eagle on her back pumping a vibrating dildo in and out of her. "Ginny." She moaned my name. Though she had no idea I was there, witness to this act of pleasure._

_I could feel my pulse race each time she moaned, and I could feel my womanhood yearn for her to touch it. Hell, I wanted so badly to touch myself. What was going on before my very own eyes was, well, hot. I wanted to take that dildo from her hand and help her in pleasuring herself and then take turns pleasuring each other._

_I felt the inside of my thighs get wet the longer I stood there and the louder she moaned my name. I took a few steps towards the end of her bed, I could see her juices spread all over that dildo. So I did what I never thought I would do in a million years. I crawled onto her bed in between her legs._

_Her eyes opened and then widened when she saw me. She quickly took the toy out of her and her face flushed._

"_Oh my god. Ginny." I could tell her pulse was racing. She had been caught and she was embarrassed._

"_Shh." I placed my lips onto hers and grabbed the dildo out of her hand. She brought her hands up to my face and forced her tongue into my mouth. I stroked the dildo up and down her pussy a few times causing her to moan into my mouth._

_Her hands soon left my face and found their way under my shirt and to my erect nipples. I moaned with excitement as she toyed with them. I then slowly pushed the dildo into her slit and started to pump it in and out. Her hands left my breasts to unbutton my shirt and unhook my bra. My boobs bounced a little happy of their new freedom._

"_Faster." She breathed before attaching her mouth to my nipple_

_I did as I was told._

_God what was I doing? I had a husband and two kids. Here I was in bed with a woman pleasuring her beyond her wildest dreams. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Harry being so busy all the time._

_And for that I thank him._

_Because as soon as I felt one of her hands slip into the waistband of my pants and panties, I knew I was in Heaven and I had been yearning for heaven for a long time. I moaned causing my pace to quicken with the dildo._

_Her hand left the inside of my pants while the other one left my left breast. She was gripping the sheets she was about to cum. I took the dildo out of her and saw her frown. But then I stuck three fingers in her and began to pleasure her clit with my tongue._

_This was the loudest I had heard her moan all night. I was feeling accomplished as I felt her vaginal walls clench tightly around my fingers. Her hips started to buck with the rhythm of my fingers. One of her hands found its way to the back of my head, her fingers entwined with my hair, pushing my face harder into her._

"_Oh god, Ginny. Yes. Just like that. Please don't stop. Please." She was creaming my name. It only made me wetter and pump my fingers harder. Everything went silent, and her body went rigid. A split second later, her juices came oozing out onto my hand. And I took the opportunity to lap them up._

_God, she tasted fantastic._

_Just as I finished licking her off my fingers, she pushed me onto my back and tore my pants off of me. The only thing left on me were my panties. She crawled over top of me, purposefully bumping her knee into my wet mound. I moaned, she was toying with me, I hated it yet enjoyed it at the same time._

_She kissed my lips once before she traced my jaw line around and then down my chest before find my erect nipple once more. One hand held her up from squishing me as the other pulled at my other nipple. I started to grind up against her knee but she pulled it away. I wanted to cry out, but I trusted her in what she was doing to me. But trusting her didn't stop me from begging._

"_Please, I need to feel you inside of me." I took her hand that was on my breast and moved it down to my now throbbing slit. My hand accidentally brushed over my panties. They were drenched with the liquid I liked to call sex._

_She started to gently rub while her mouth still worked its magic on my nipple. I moaned with pleasure._

"_Please." I whispered._

_She did as I asked and slowly took off my panties. Tracing one finger up my slit, toying with me once more. I bit my lower lip wanting and expecting more._

_Suddenly I felt a chill breeze across the nipple that her mouth was once on. I opened my eyes expecting to see her but she wasn't there. I looked to my left, there she was digging through her top drawer of her nightstand._

_She pulled out a strap on and wrapped it around her waist before crawling back onto the bed and in-between legs. It was curved upwards, to hit the g-spot and cause the ultimate pleasure. She positioned it at m y entrance and then slowly pushed it in. I arched my back as I felt it slip deeper inside of me. She then started to pump in and out vigorously._

_I moaned and grabbed at the sheets from the pleasure of the strap on. Harry felt nothing like this. Well, at least from what I can remember. I stopped her and then flipped her over onto her back and then went through her drawer. I found a small pink vibrator. I then hopped back onto the bed and straddled her. I guided the dildo into me and I started to ride her. Her hands reached up to once more grab my breasts as they bounced up and down. And then I turned on the vibrator and reached down to pleasure her. She screamed with pleasure as soon as I touched her with it. I had it on the highest setting. I smirked evilly, but continued to press it against her clit. She rocked her hips with my hips. Hers and my moans filled the room. We were about to hit our climax. I slowed down my pace but kept the vibrator rubbing against her clit._

"_God yes, Luna. I want you to taste me. Taste my sweet juices. Please."_

_I climbed off of her and took off her strap on. I then crawled up towards her face and swung my leg over her face putting my womanhood directly over her mouth. I then leaned over her putting my face over her pussy. I still had the vibrator in my hand. I licked at her a few times before sticking the vibrator to her clit once more._

_She grabbed my ass bringing it down closer to her face to muffle her moans. She was starting to buck underneath me. But she was doing an amazing job eating me out._

"_Please, Luna. Lick me faster. Stick your finger in my pussy please." I cried. She didn't stick in just one finger she stuck in two. "Oh god." I moaned. Her tongue was pleasuring my clit while her fingers were working their magic on the inside of me. I could feel my walls tightening and I could see Luna's juices starting to spill out. I licked them up once more. Trying not to spill a drop. As I was finishing up on her, she made me hit my climax. I screamed and writhed in pleasure. Riding her tongue. She moaned as she lapped up my juices._

_I crawled off of her and cuddled up next to her. We were both panting heavily. She kissed me lightly and I could taste my juices on her lips._

"_Tomorrow is bondage night." She lightly rubbed her thumb over one of my nipples_

"_I'll be sure to make it." I smiled_

"Once again, my name is Ginevra Alice Potter and I am a sex addict." I looked around at everyone in the room, the males all had erections while the some women were rubbing themselves others had there legs tightly crossed.

* * *

KKB


	2. Hermione and Draco

I own nothing it all because to J.K.R.

Please don't get mad if I made Hermione seem like a whore in this one-shot. It's just a story, don't like it don't read it. Please no hate reviews.

* * *

"So tell me, how did you end up in bed with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked loudly

I shushed her and quickly looked around the room. Satisfied that no one was looking. I leaned across the table to tell me story. "If you must know, I'll tell you."

_I was sitting at the bar with some co workers and we were having a good time. I saw an arm reach through me and a friend who were deep in a discussion._

"_Sorry." I looked up to see the man who's arm reached in front of me. It was him, Draco Malfoy. In school I would have punched him again. But now in the real world, now that he was different. I would have kissed him on the spot. He was fucking adorable. His smile made me want to melt right out of my seat. His smell, was intoxicating._

_He was smiling down at me. "Would you like something?"_

"_No, I'm fine. Thank you." I was smiling like an idiot. I wanted to bang my head against the bar when he left. I was an idiot. The coworker who I was previously talking to winked at me. As if to say go for it._

_I downed my drink and went after him. I found him across the bar at the muggle jukebox trying to find a song. I unbuttoned my shirt a few buttons to show some cleavage before leaning up against the machine. I never would have done this in a million years sober._

_I took his hand in mine and brought it to my lips kissing his finger tips. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss him. He pushed my up against the jukebox and started to fiercely kiss me back._

_I did something he didn't expect me to do. I pushed him away. He frowned and then I walked away. I was teasing him. I headed for the front door and walked out knowing that he was closely following me._

_I was walking down the street and I could hear his footsteps behind me. I didn't dare to look. But I quickened my pace and I turned down a dark alley. I heard silence and then I saw his shadow heading my way._

_He cornered me in the darkest corner of the alley. He was just inches away from me. His hands rested up against the wall on either sides of my head and he leaned his face down just centimeters from mine._

"_If your going to tease me, then do it in a sexual way, Granger." He growled seductively. "Don't leave a man hanging."_

"_I'm sorry, however can I make it up to you?" I winked at him_

"_I can think of only one thing." He then kissed me softly. He made my knees go weak. He knew what he was doing to me so he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands were now grasping onto my ass as my back was up against the brick wall._

_He parted my lips with his tongue and I allowed him entrance. My fingers entangled themselves in his hair. Things were getting hot. He was starting to grind up against me and I could feel him getting harder with each grind. I could also feel myself start to get wet. My skirt was now hiked up around my waist._

_I unwrapped my legs from him and took one of my hands out of his hair and started to stroke him through his pants. He removed his lips from mine and his head tilted back. I must have been doing something right. I reached down with my other hand and unzipped his pants. I pulled them down so they were at his ankles and he was now standing in just his boxers._

_I kneeled down and looked up at him. He was looking down at me with a smirk. I then pulled down his boxers, his erection stood straight out, staring me in the face. I gripped it with one hand, causing him to moan a little. I then licked the tip of it. A hiss escaped his lips. I then took it fully into my mouth, one of his hands went to the back of my head to help quicken my pace._

_I heard him moan my name, that gave me more incentive to go faster and want to please him more. It took a few minutes but I got him to cum in my mouth. I didn't want to be rude so I swallowed it._

_He picked me up off of the ground and he reached down in between my legs and I heard my panties rip. He then hoisted my up and thrust his cock into me. I moaned, not caring who heard on the street. I then started to bounce up and down on his cock enjoying the feeling of its thickness._

"_Oh god, Draco, yes." I cried. I loved the feeling of him inside of me._

_But everything was stopped when we heard shouting. It wasn't us. We looked over and someone was coming down the alley to us. We had been caught fornicating in public._

"_Oh shit." I whispered. I quickly adjusted my skirt and he pulled up his pants. He took hold of my arm and without warning he apparated us out of the alley. We were now standing in front of his house. He picked me up once more and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We started furiously kissing once more and he carried me inside._

_As we got through the door he set me down on my feet and we started to strip off each other's clothes. We left a trail leading into the bedroom._

_He tossed me onto his bed before climbing on top of me and kissing down my body. I moaned when he got to my breasts. He took one erect nipple in his mouth and the other in his left hand. God it felt so good._

"_Draco." I moaned. Oh how I loved how he toyed with me. His lips left my breasts and kissed there way down my stomach. I giggled because some kisses tickled me. I looked down and saw that infamous Malfoy smirk as he positioned his face in between my thighs._

_His tongue flickered out once just to get a small sample. I closed my eyes and held back a moan. I yearned for more. And he must have been a mind reader because he gave me more._

_He buried his face deep into my pussy I could feel his tongue tease my clit and then move lower to pump in and out. I gripped the sheets like a mad woman, it felt so fantastic, I had never experienced anything like this at all._

"_Oh God, yes, Draco." I screamed as my hips started to buck. "Please don't stop I… I… I…UUHHHH" I screamed I came and he was there not letting one drop be wasted onto the sheets. I lay still on my back panting heavily he crawled back up and started to kiss me once more. I could taste myself on hips lips and it made me want more._

_I pushed him so that he was now on his back and I was on top. I leaned my lips down onto his and continued on the kiss. One of his hands found my breast and the other found my pussy. I gasped at his touch not expecting it. He started to rub my clit in between his forefinger and thumb. I moaned into his mouth._

_I then removed his hand from below and replaced it with the tip of his cock. I was no hovering over him. I slowly let myself down as his cock slid into me._

"_Oh." I smirked. I then began to bounce up and down._

"_You feel so fucking fantastic, love." He moaned as he put his hands on my waist._

"_You're not to bad yourself." I soon got rougher as I started to ride him. I could now feel my walls clench around his dick. "Oh my god." I moaned "I'm going to cum again." I kept up with my pace I could see and hear from his moans that he wasn't to far behind me._

_My body went rigid as I hit my climax and then I slumped down on top of him. He had hit his at the same time as well. We were both sweating and breathing heavily. That had to of been one of the greatest nights._

I finished my story and Ginny was sitting there wide eyed "Um, You really didn't have to go into that much detail." She crossed her legs. "Geez now every time I sleep with Harry I'm going to compare him to your story."

"Sorry, Gin." I giggled "Well, I have to go tell Malfoy I'm pregnant with his child." I frowned. We both stood up and walked out together, before we parted ways she leaned in and whispered "Your story made me extremely horny." She then kissed my cheek and went on her way.


End file.
